Tasks
There are 4 types of tasks: #Main Tasks #Daily Tasks #Hero Tasks #Holiday (Special) Tasks Main Tasks When a new player has chosen their race they are given an empty castle randomly located in the world of Gaia. With no buildings except a town hall, no units and no Heroes. At this stage the Main Tasks are very few and take the form of a tutorial introducing buildings, and familiarising their use. The player will be made aware of a flashing button on their display encouraging you to click it. In this way you are guided to the Main Tasks panel. There you are presented with simple directions such as 'Build a Barracks'. the player who completes these tasks will soon have a barracks, a magic tower, hero tower, warehouse and so on. It continues with a reward for each task successfully completed and in this early stage of the game provides you with the resources necessary to complete each requirement. As the player discovers and learns the purpose of and how to use each new structure they are guided towards building a tavern, hiring a hero, equipping the hero with items and of course how to build units and attach them to your hero. Following which you will be tasked to leave your castle to find and fight a low level NPC. It goes on to introduce mines and the Heroes of Gaia economy system and of course Guilds, by means of the subtle task name 'Join a Guild'. Which is generally followed by new player announcing in global "how do I join a Guild?", to which comes the inevitable response "build an embassy". The player is in this way invited into the HoG community. Once all the basics are dealt with and having experienced and been made aware of the different aspects of the game, the makers of the game reveal more tasks and the player has greater freedom when deciding what to do next. The rewards continue but as higher level builds and research becomes more costly the resources rewarded for completion no longer cover the cost and the player must look for ways to improve their economic standings. Rewards continue to be given for upgrades and new levels of spell research, and later for building specific unit types is rewarded by giving you more or the same unit free. Generally the rewards are in game gold and resources but a few rewards are in the nature of free gifts from the the HoG shop which under normal circumstances would cost real money. The purpose of Main Tasks then are aimed at introducing all aspects of HoG, teaching you how to play and how to progress and invites you to be a part of the HoG community. Daily Tasks Daily Tasks are tasks that can be repeated every day, resetting at a little after 00:00 GMT, but also when you gain a new rank. Its rewards are resources, AP, and Units. Some daily tasks require the donation of resources, whilst others require you to attack or scout. Hero Tasks You go one by one through 20 tasks which include collecting 5-6 star resources, beating 1-3 star monsters, scouting enemies, and beating map heroes. You get 1300 XP for beating the first task, each time you go to next task, XP reward increases by 100 XP. By beating all 20 tasks, you can get maximum 45,000 XP. Holiday (Special) Tasks Holiday tasks are Seasonal tasks. when a Holiday (Ex: Christmas) approaches special quests appear, most likely involving attacking an NPC, or just plain doing nothing. Holiday tasks usually give equipment, sometimes equipment packs, and sometimes normal equipment Equipment packs (EX: christmas boots) give secondary equipment, but it requires no rank (actually private which you start with) and is almost always better then 1st tier secondary equipment More Info You can find more information on specific tasks in each race page: *Human Tasks *Elf Tasks *Orc Tasks *Undead Tasks